


coffee @ midnight // dreamnap devil!sapnap au

by Beehiive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehiive/pseuds/Beehiive
Summary: it's midnight in the city of las vegas and dream can't stop thinking about the one he loves. it's also way too hot for someone to be able to sleep. maybe coffee will help cool him down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	1. rockstar - post malone

i can't stop thinking about him. fuck, it's midnight and all i can do is torture myself with pictures of his face.   
  
\ \ / /   
  
only three days ago did i meet sap, stoned out of his mind and wasting his money on whatever gambling machine looked the brightest. he was wearing a black sweatshirt with multiple silver chains as necklaces. i pushed through a crowd of girls in revealing dresses to get to him - one of them tried to get my number but i politely refused.   
  
"dude, you need a ride home or some shit?" i was only there for a drink or two; he was obviously there for much more.   
"i... heyyyy handsoomee~" he wore a sort of smug grin. has he got a tongue piercing-?   
_this guy is really hot-_   
"god, you're stoned out of your mind. come on, you're leaving before you get sent to the hospital." i dragged him out of the casino, him stumbling over the asphalt.   
"awwwwhhh, i wanna stay..." he put his hands on my shoulder, pouting.   
_aww. he's got a cute side too._   
"i'm sorry baby, but how much money did you spend tonight?" i trailed my hand over his jawline as i tilted my head to illustrate the fact that i was asking a question. judging on his young face, this kid was fresh out of high-school, studying who knows what at college.   
"uhhh... a lot?" he looked like a child who'd just seen the window of a candy store. a rather odd comparison, but las vegas calls for such a thing.   
"yeah. let's get you home." delighted at my agreement with him, he snaked his hand down to mine and we walked down the famous las vegas strip.   
large palm trees outlined the road; my watch stated that it was around 1am, yet expensive (and quite flashy in my opinion) sports cars and suspicious white vans teared down it. i glanced back down at him.  
"what's your name?"  
"sssaaappnap. you look like a _dream._ " red flashed in his eyes, like glitter.   
_dream. i like that._   
"i guess you could say that." i laughed softly as his child-like response.  
  
\ \ / /  
  
the city is clearly alive - neon lights, stolen kisses and drunk gambling - i couldn't expect anything less from las vegas. not even blinds over my window can stop the spirit of the city. hell, it's so bright my room isn't even dark anymore.   
  
i roll over, a bead of sweat trickling down my forehead. the grey duvet no longer covers me.   
_screw this. i need coffee. why bother sleeping when a) it's this fucking hot and b) the person i am thinking about is also fucking hot._  
  
leaving my unmade bed and lousy excuse for a sleep schedule, i walk into the kitchen. my clock mocks me for my insomnia - it reads 12:27am. the numbers flicker in red.   
  
as i pull out a fresh mug, patches notices i'm awake. she takes advantage of this by rubbing her tortoiseshell fur against my leg and purring ominously.   
_attention. of course._  
filling the kettle with water, i look at her. she's sat a few feet away. i pick her up and cradle her in my arms whilst the kettle boils.   
  
it wasn't until it had finished boiling did i notice a rather attractive figure on the balcony railing, perched.   
_it's him._   
  
my head explodes. my brain splatters over the window and shards of my skull pierce the carpet.   
even with the skyscrapers behind him, i still recognise every inch of his face. black locks of hair flow down his round face, the fringe drooping over his brown eyes. light stubble lines the angular shape of his jawbone.   
  
of course, i can't forget the large (and rather noticeable, if you will) blood red wings on his back.  
  
i set patches down on the marble floor to let the devil in. "fucking hell, you scared me, sap." he's got that smug grin on his face i've become so familiar with over the few days i've known him.  
  
"i know, baby." sapnap slides off the railing, tail lashing. he steals a look at me, half-lidded in the artificial moonlight. "what, can't handle the heat?"   
this time, my heart explodes, leaving chunks of flesh on the concrete balcony.   
  
"i-" blush creeps onto my face, my freckles.   
_fuck, i've given him exactly what he wants.  
  
_ "c'mon." it all happens so fast: his swift grasping of my hand, my toes knocking the edge of the balcony railing-   
we're flying.  
  
\- - / / + . ~ . + \ \ - -


	2. your love (déjà vu) - glass animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap takes dream to a special place.

"hopefully this'll cool you down then!"   
the wind is whipping through my dirty blonde curls, my t-shirt.   
  
below me is a jungle of skyscrapers and city streets. little bee-sized cars crawl over the ground, each one emitting their own rushed melody. las vegas has a mind of its own, like a beehive - thousands of workers buzzing around, all with a mind of their own yet under the rule of the infamous queen.   
  
"have you ever thought about how las vegas is like a beehive, sap?" i'm clinging to his back, so i lean over towards his ear so he can hear me.   
"uhh... no?"  
"huh." i lean back so i'm sitting up again.   
  
// \\\   
  
_i'm sat in the woods behind my house, blissfully unaware of the world in these moments. the towering oak trees around me whisper into my ears. you've got all the time in the world, they say. let **us** be your eyes, they say.   
i trudge through the grass and clovers, every coloured flower catching my eye. i know where i'm meant to go, my torch showering the plants in artificial light. the forest is familiar to me. the night sky shines tonight.   
the stone walls are covered in what younger me would have deduced as "caveman drawings". somewhere further back in the cave there's a stream i can hear too. the sounds of birds are long gone.   
my torch scours the cave walls again; where was the one i found before?   
there. that's the one.   
it's an odd symbol really, like a humanoid dragon of some sort. smudged markings look like smoke coming out if its nose. the symbol same shape as the birthmark on my neck - the reason why this one caught my attention.   
and there's the runes. the fucking runes. what do they say? i've puzzled over them for hours on end. i bought with me the letters i've solved already, but there's still a few more letters i need to complete the translation.  
i guess i'll be here for more hours then._   
  
// \\\   
  
i feel like the various species of birds flying past us must be very confused seeing two levitating humans casually making their way across the city.   
"do you wanna see something cool!?" i can hear the note of mischief in his voice, even with the wind tearing past my ears.   
"when do i _not_ want to see something cool, sap?" curling his black locks around my around my finger, he looks back at me, fangs visible in his smirk.   
"hang on tight then!" suddenly he's stopped flapping his wings and we're falling and my stomach is floating and i'm clinging to his sweatshirt and the clouds are flying past and i shut my eyes-  
  
i feel a warm hand grab my own, and i've stopped falling. my eyes inch open.   
beneath me is a large ornate building (a church?) adorned with stained glass, bespoke carvings-   
grass makes contact with my feet and i'm stood in front of the church. since i'm closer to the ground, i can study the massive building stood in front of me. it seems as though it's abandoned; the brick used to construct it is worn and larger chunks of it are strewn across the semi-overgrown grass. weeds sprout on the corners, in the nooks and crannies, everywhere.  
there's graffiti on the outside too - all of the words written are unintelligible.   
  
sapnap's rhythmic wing-beating has stopped. he looks at me, our hands still intertwined.  
"are you alright?" his eyes are wide, that red shimmer visible around his iris.   
"yeah. that was..." i don't realise i've been holding my breath. my words come out as a sigh. "that was amazing. terrifying-" he laughs softly. "but amazing." i smirk.   
"you're too cute. come on, before i melt before your illegally bright eyes." sap drags me by the hand into the church, both of us laughing. the golden padlock into it is seemingly broken.  
  
when we're inside, despite it being 1am, the stained glass windows still make the inside look like some magical abandoned kingdom. not much is different from the outside, with weeds and thistles snaking their way around the cold floor. the pews are covered in dust and cobwebs.   
"this isn't where we're going." he continues along the walkway, towards the front. another door blocks our way. i look at sap's hands as he inserts a key into its lock; the swift, skilled movements tell me he's definitely been here before.   
"close your eyes." i obey, plunging into darkness.   
  
the door creaks open. sap grabs my hand again and leads me inside (or outside, i can't tell).   
_where are we?_   
"are you ready?" i can hear his voice, in front of me. there aren't any birds singing, nor crickets chirping, so i'm assuming we're still inside.   
"yeah."   
"open your eyes then, dingus." he giggles.  
  
i open them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> damn it's been a hot minute i think  
> i do not have a schedule for uploading, i only update the story when it's ready to be uploaded c:  
> not me hopping on the fucking glass animals bandwagon BUT for your information i have known glass animals has existed for a very long time now >:(  
> anyway hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction, so sorry if i seem stupidly un-original :<  
> but hey uh i liked this idea so i decided fuck it i'll post it on a03  
> sorry this chapter is not very long, other ones may or may not be longer in the future  
> but yuh, hope anyone who reads this has fun w/ it :)
> 
> \- akihiko


End file.
